


Smile

by Castalyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalyne/pseuds/Castalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura remembers every smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Sakura clutched her digital camera firmly to her chest as she crept back into Sai's room. Just after sunset, there was barely enough light to complete her task but she had to do it now, while Sai was asleep.

Carefully, she sank her weight down onto his bed, watching him closely. Carefully she turned the power on the small device, its softy whirring dulled by her hand as she shifted her glance between the camera and Sai's sleeping form. While on missions, Sai was a light sleeper, waking up at any crack, snap or whisper in the darkness, but then again, with a team mate like Naruto, who wasn't a light sleeper in Team 7? In the confinements of his apartment, in his own bed, Sai slept like a coma patient at the hospital. Gently, she traced her fingers over his bare chest, running it down his stomach, a faint giggle.

Stroking him lightly, she finally saw what she came for; the silly smile that crept across was another priceless piece to add to her collection as she snapped the picture with her free hand. Sakura felt him squirm, under her touch.

Sakura moved back to her room quickly, plugged the camera into her laptop, and while waiting for the two electronics to read each other, she booted up the folder aptly named "Smile". The folder was small at first, but when she enlisted others from the rookie 11, the folder began to swell. What started as her pet project, soon got the attentions of her friends as they'd steal her camera, to capture moments of Sai smiling. The first picture couldn't have been better. Sai's fake smile. His mask that he wore when he didn't want to face reality, when he was tuning the world out, his 'Smile through Adversity' smile. That was a rare moment these days, Sakura had it coming, telling him to smile as she jammed the camera in his field of vision, giving him just enough time to react with THAT. Default smile still bothered Sakura, so she hit the next button on the screen.

Pervy Smile. Stealing Kakashi's reading material while no one was watching was to contribute to that one. The fact that Hinata caught the moment made it all the richer. Heavy lidded eyes, eyebrows relaxed, smile turned up at the ends, nose crinkled slightly. Hinata caught two photo's the other one with the tip of tongue sticking out, cheeks tainted in a blush. Hinata returned the camera to Sakura, giggling and blushing herself.

Cocky Smile, eyes teasing, a flash of white teeth, a brow raised as he evaded Shikamaru's shadow's. Chouji put his food aside long enough to swipe a hand at the camera and start snapping, catching that smile in a shoot of about 20 pictures each containing a troubled Shikamaru getting splashed in the face with ink and the laugh that followed from Sai. Soft and melodious as Sakura hummed to herself, licking her lips.

Content smile. Sakura draped over his body, sleeping heavily, face buried in his neck as he glanced down at her, half smiling with his lips parted. The first picture in the set had one eye closed, the second had them rolled back in his head but what could you expect from Naruto. He had no finesse for art. It took two more tries before Naruto got the shot, followed by Sai's pervy smile with a hand firmly groping her ass.

Gai Might smile. One of two times Sai used that smile, his face stretched in odd angles that had him wincing and needing ice for a week. Sai broke three ribs that day after he was pummelled to the earth by Lee himself in a fit of 'youth' now that Sai was one of the men, Sakura having to cushion the fall of her camera as Lee threw it into the air. Followed by,

Coy flirtatious Smile. Sakura straddling his hips as she moved her hands over his rib cage, assessing the damage. His gaze dancing off of the bare walls in his room, bottom lip pouting almost pleading for Sakura not to hurt him any more than he had been. The curl that hit his left cheek was almost begging for the pain. One eyebrow rose sadistically every time he caught her eyes. When he looked away, Sakura popped her camera out and just as he looked back, eyes smouldering as he bit his lip with his eyebrow raised, followed by two more of him furrowing his eyebrows into a glare. Then he laughed, as he ran his palms over her thighs insisting he was fine.

Genuine smile. When Naruto would lean close to him and start telling him stories about the 'good old days'. Sai engrossed in every word the blonde said, his smile grew, eyes never leaving his friend. By far one of his most beautiful looks to grace him, Ino lacing her fingers over the camera snapping a few good shots of that smile before smiling herself as she viewed the photos later on.

Pained smile. Sasuke's return, no matter how much he barred his teeth, forced his face to relax; the pain was ripping through his eyes like a tornado as Sasuke stole his thunder. Sai took it back minutes later giving the Uchiha a vicious blow to the face after being sass mouthed for the last time. Kiba yowled as he caught both moments from behind the lens. If Sai could keep his mouth shut out of respect for others opinions no matter how much they differed, so could Uchiha and Sakura couldn't agree more. Sakura had even refused Sai's apology when he passed her. In fact, she was waiting in line to give her child hood love a second black eye.

Sakura dragged the newest batch of photos to the 'Smile' folder, viewing their contents before deleting the filler. Sakura smiled at the last picture; sleeping, mouth in a wide smile, tongue visible trough his teeth one eyebrow up inquisitively. So silly smile wasn't as sexy as some of his other smiles. It still, however, counted for something, at least to Sakura.


End file.
